Depression: Genderflipped Version
by Eogrus
Summary: Prince Gumball can't take the objectification anymore, so he considers suicide. [Spot the differences!]


Prince Gumball sighed sadly. He was showering, but he was forced to bathe with a latex scuba diving gear, because he knew Ice Queen had planted cameras everywhere in the bathroom, even in the toilet to watch him shit. And where Ice Queen hadn't planted cameras, Fionna had! And both of them were probably masturbating furiously to his latex scuba diving gear. This was getting very frustrating. It was his own godamn privacy, people! He can't even properly wash himself, sweat and dirt accomulating within the latex scuba diving gear, parasites beginning to thrive in his armpits. Out of disgust, he took off his latex scuba diving gear and cleaned his dirty areas, only to hear the misandric finger insertion sounds of Ice Queen and Fionna masturbating in his mind. They were so realistic that Prince Gumball rushed to the toilet and barfed candy canes and lemon sweets, and he imagine that even that would be erotic to the horny devil women whores.

He was very depressed, and cried bitter tears. He had no one to talk to, even Marshall Lee was a dudebro to him now and all him subjects either wanted to homophobically kill him or plotted to take over his kingdom. He was alone in the world, a bubblegum guy either desired to be killed or envied by pitiful cookies (who desired to kill him).

"I... I just want to be left alone..." cried the pink prince, holding his knees with his arms.

He saw a pair of scizzors, and spared no second thought. He cut his wrists, letting the dark pink bubblegum blood flow down his arms, his depression washed away like the sins of all womanly disgusting periods. He laid on the bathtub, watching his own blood flowing down the drain with the shower water. Maybe it was what he really deserved. Maybe it was what they really wanted, to see him die like this, to see him suffer.

"Why Glob? Why did you make this happen!? No one deserves this! Except maybe... me..."

"Hey Gumball, I heard you kept my sweater! Pervert, much?" giggled Marshall Lee in mock accusation. (He silently prayed to Ahriman that Gumball was horny so they could have sex without love)

No response.

"Gumball? Are you there?"

Marshall Lee opened the bathroom door. He rushed to the bathtub. Gumball was still alive, but very weak. Marshall Lee hugged his friend [with benefits] out of the bathtub, crying.

"Why Gumball!? Why did you do this to yourself?"

"Everyone... hates... me..."

"No Gumball, nobody hates you! I love you!"

"No... everyone... wants... to kill me..."

Marshall Lee understood, and his eyes flared. It was that pitiful Fionna the pervert human whore, always trying to molest Gumball after the Fire Prince realised how much of a self serving, black-hearted sociopath she is! Marshall Lee was tired of seeing his [butt]friend harassed by the disgusting horny twelve year old, even more now that it almost cost Gumball's life!

"No, no one will ever mess again with you Gumball! Not Fionna, not Simona, not anyone! You will be left alone, I promise!"

Gumball smiled, and kissed Marshall Lee. The love of the two lads was a force far more powerful than the lust of any evil woman whore, the wounds in Gumball's wrists healing [but not as much as his female counterpart's, because men cannot love as strongly]. Gumball embraced his lover, their bond rekindled after so many years of distrust and pettyness.

"Wow Gumball, I didn't know you had a faggot side! So hot!"

Both guys turned to look. It was Fionna, the demonic femalefactor of this almost-to-be-tragedy. She was grinning in a yandere way, her face beginning to display acne, a hand rubbing her dirty, cancerous breasts, exposed for everyone to see.

"You might want to get on your knees and put a ring on my finger!" she threatened dutifully to family honour.

"How dare you treat your own friends like this!?" roared Marshall Lee in his bat form, "Gumball almost died because of you!"

"What a shame, I like dead dudes. They don't fight marriage back."

That was the last straw! Marshall Lee jumped at the evil girl whore, and sucked her blood! But Fionna smiled, and grabbed his hand and began to put a ring on his finger! Her pussy was very wet, so it produced corrosive acids that melted off the floor, but Gumball grabbed the tampoon and shoved it up her sordid swamp cunt!

"AAAAAHHHH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU SHITTY MAN!?"

Fionna run away crying, before Marshall Lee went after her and snapped her neck. The evil whore girl, and the last human, was finally gone.

"Thank you Marshall Lee, I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you" said Gumball, embracing his boyfriend.

Marshall Lee simply kissed him, and mouth boys walked to the throne room, intending to make life better for everyone. But, unfortunately, Ooo was under brittish martial law, so they were sentenced to the fireplace. So their ghosts now haunt Ooo, and ressurected the Lich, and then he killed all life on the universe. The three of them now are in a polygamous relationship until the multiverse hits terminal heat death.


End file.
